1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally related to systems and methods for loading a network configuration program, and more particularly, to a system and method for loading a network configuration program on a wired/wireless network product.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, computer network has become an important means for helping business enterprises carry on the technique reformation and improve business enterprise management level. As the development of world information superhighway, acquiring information through computer network necessarily will bring huge economic and social benefit for business enterprises. The appearance of network product makes the interconnection of network possible, and makes tremendous contribution to the development of business enterprise information-based construction.
In digital design of network product, such as route, internet protocol camera (IP-CAM), or access point (AP), including two kinds of network: wired network and wireless network. The design of network products interfaces will be different in wired network data transmission and wireless network data transmission, thus it is necessary to provide two different loading systems for the wired network data transmissions and the wireless network data transmissions. If a same type network product has two different kinds: wired network product and wireless network product, the conventional solution is to provide two different kinds of network configuration programs for loading. The conventional solution will cause inconvenience and inefficiency when mass-produced, and has a possibility to loading a wrong network configuration program.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for loading a network configuration program on a wired/wireless network product, which pack a wired network configuration program and a wireless network configuration program together, and determine the style of network product to load corresponding network configuration program. The system and method also can improve convenience, reduce cost, and avoid loading a wrong network configuration program.